Rebels - A FFXV Fanfic
by IntrigueBlacke
Summary: Mors Atra, meaning dark death. An organisation of assassins and fighters want the government taken down, and that includes the prince- Noctis. The leader's motives are unknown, but she has a spy in the government. They trust the spy with their lives, but she isn't doing it for them. How will this play out? Will the bombings and killings stop?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a peaceful yet eventful day in the city. The sun was shining through the clouds, the festivals that marked this day rang out. Lanterns hung on wires on every street corner, parents and children laughed and cheered at the dancing animals. They were all dressed up, their hair done nicely and the makeup perfect. Broad smiles graced the faces of every person in that crowd. They city. All accept one. There it stood.

The figure of a woman. A hood covering her eyes, her stomach bare and her knees bent. She crouched low on the building top. Silent as the night. The shadows seemed to gather around her. The wind blew as she looked down from the skyscraper into the crowd gathered in and around the big shopping complex.

"Commander! We're in position." A man said through her ear piece. She need not reply. This was it. They wanted their kin back. But first they had to get noticed. Right now all they were to the government were pesky little thieves that deserved no attention.

Getting out a small mechanical tablet, a hologram screen popped up of a girl.

"Are you out of range…?" The figure asked, and the holographic girl nodded.

"Yes. Do it quickly. I am on my way to a meeting. Good luck Val." Was all she said before the screen disappeared and she tucked the machine away in her belt. In the wind her sword and daggers dangled against each other, creating a soft tune. She felt the hidden blades under her wrist. Standing up, she stood there. Looking at all the happy people from thousands of metres away.

"Let them burn." Turning on her heel, a big flash was seen, before a huge noise and an ash cloud that could be seen by all over. Happy cheering was replaced by screaming and horror in a split second as all the people in the building and around it were incinerated by the bomb they had so carefully planted.

Sirens were heard, people rushed to the scene to help in any way possible, but this was bad. The biggest bomb they had had for years. This type of firepower wasn't even legal, or findable.

But by now, the figure had disappeared back into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Having just taken a seat at a table of very important figures, the short haired young woman feigned a look of annoyance and disdain as a messenger ran into the meeting hall with news of a busy shopping center. The government officials began bombarding the poor person with questions they couldn't answer.  
>"Now, now... haven't you all heard the phrase `Don't shoot the messenger.`? From the look of the poor boy, one would think that's exactly what you're all doing." One of the more senior figures berated the girl for speaking up. She paid no heed and dismissed the, very thankful, messenger boy.<br>"Why don't you continue the meeting while I find out the details of the incident?" Many of the rooms occupants waved her off, wanting the meeting to proceed. With a smile, she left the room.  
>Walking down the hallway, she allowed her thoughts to be as plain and truthful as her words could not.<br>'Heh, word travels so fast. I wouldn't be shocked if I receive a message from-' A small device on her wrist beeps and flashes. With a quiet sigh, she answers the call and hears a voice like silk.  
>"Miss Fossor. I've been told you're gathering information on the mall bombing. Any leads?" She resisted the urge to chuckle, but left herself smile as royalty never used holographic communications unless absolutely necessary.<br>"Yes, your highness. I'm afraid I haven't had the chance to actually acquire any details. But, rest assured I'll inform you of what I find." Her smile darkened a little as she mentally added on,  
>'At least... the what I feel like telling you.' The prince thanked her and left the girl to her own devices. Ending the communication, she set about her actual task.<br>Going about "learning" this and "misplacing" that, she sighed.

How easy it is for things to simply disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

By now the news crew and fireman department was all over this. They were talking to people who were nearby and hadn't been harmed. Screams were still echoing out as people who had survived were being boiled alive from their burns. Mothers were crying for their lost children, children desperately searching for their missing parents. There were helicopters and news reporters everywhere. But the woman was no where to be found. Walking along the building beside the burning one, she held huge pamphlets, smirking as she released them into the air.

Mors Atra. Dark Death. Resist and you will be crushed.

Thrusting up her hand, hundreds of other clothed and shadowed assassins appeared on the building rooves around the bomb area. They released huge banners that fell down the face of the buildings, black, and written in blood, Mors Atra. A statement. All of them put their hands over their hearts and stood like army officers, creating a echoing sound. The cameras turned to the figures on the rooftops.  
>"Mors Atra! Resist us, councillers, and you will die a dark death! By my hand!" The woman shouted out, her arm still upwards. People all stared, the new threat had arrived. Police came flooding into the buildings, trying to get to the top before they had time to escape. The banners swayed in the wind, and the clothed figures stood there like statues.<p>

Stepping back, she disappeared into the shadows of the buildings, followed soon by the others. The place was left in silence, as the sun was covered by the black rain clouds.

Mors Atra.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Leaving the surveillance room, the dark haired girl brushed her hair back and looked at the large screens that littered the large entry hall to the government building. Every news channel was displayed on it's own screen, each fixated on replaying the events of what had transpired.  
>Government workers and officials were muttering things about the incident. These conversations ranged from motive to the group itself. A few conversations, between people of great political power, held the phrases "Mors Atra fledglings" and "desperate measures". Her calm and serene demeanor held as she recorded a message and sent it off to the sovereign and her associates. There are times when a girl just doesn't feel like doing something herself.<br>Heading up many, many floors, she reached her office and shut herself in. Reaching for the light switch, she flicked it on and her surveillance cameras off with a few white sparks from her hand. Loosening her neck tie, she sighs and plops into her revolving seat and turns on the television on her office wall. A female reporter stood before one of the banners, speaking into a mike with the new channel's logo plastered on the grip.  
>"Authorities aren't giving out any information, but it's assumed that this Mors Atra is a terrorist group. There are no leads as to who they are and what their goal is. But, there is one thing we're certain of; they have no qualms with sacrificing the innocent." Sighing, the girl clicked off the television again.<br>"The hierarchy's last maneuver dealt us quite the blow, we were just returning the favour. It's your move again, your highness. What will you and your government do?" Reaching over to the right side of her desk, she drew a card from the deck; a joker.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Leaving the surveillance room, the dark haired girl brushed her hair back and looked at the large screens that littered the large entry hall to the government building. Every news channel was displayed on it's own screen, each fixated on replaying the events of what had transpired.  
>Government workers and officials were muttering things about the incident. These conversations ranged from motive to the group itself. A few conversations, between people of great political power, held the phrases "Mors Atra fledglings" and "desperate measures". Her calm and serene demeanor held as she recorded a message and sent it off to the sovereign and her associates. There are times when a girl just doesn't feel like doing something herself.<br>Heading up many, many floors, she reached her office and shut herself in. Reaching for the light switch, she flicked it on and her surveillance cameras off with a few white sparks from her hand. Loosening her neck tie, she sighs and plops into her revolving seat and turns on the television on her office wall. A female reporter stood before one of the banners, speaking into a mike with the new channel's logo plastered on the grip.  
>"Authorities aren't giving out any information, but it's assumed that this Mors Atra is a terrorist group. There are no leads as to who they are and what their goal is. But, there is one thing we're certain of; they have no qualms with sacrificing the innocent." Sighing, the girl clicked off the television again.<br>"The hierarchy's last maneuver dealt us quite the blow, we were just returning the favour. It's your move again, your highness. What will you and your government do?" Reaching over to the right side of her desk, she drew a card from the deck; a joker.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Terrorist group...? The only terrorists are them." The voice said, crouching on the buildings outward standing statue. Seeing hundreds of people rush into the church, she smirked.  
>"God cannot see under all this darkness, foolish civilians." The wind was cold up here, crouching on the gargoyle that reached out for the invisible prey. Her shadowed eyes wandered up to the huge black building that towered over the ends of the city.<br>The palace.  
>"What will your move be, oh prince? Will you finally step out of your walls?" They had something bigger planned. In her fingers, turning over and over, was a winged dragon pendant with golden eyes.<br>"Commander, shall we go?" Another hooded figure said, standing behind her. These people were trained assassin's. No one could see them because they didn't WANT to see them.  
>"Jarva, return to base. You've done well today. I will stay out here and patrol a little longer...My target is still within reach." She said, he simply nodded and jumped off the building.<br>Her eyes locked on to a man, in a smart suit, much smarter than the normal civilians. The bastard walked as fast as his little legs could carry him.  
>"Like ants... And I am the sun and the looking glass."<br>As he disappeared inside, she stood and walked along the building roof, her boots click clacking on the tiles. She heard the praying of the crowd and the priest. Getting to the edge of the building, she jumped.  
>Moving at lightning speed, the assassin bounced off a large oak that was growing behind.<p>

They didn't even see it coming. The stain glass window smashed into a million colourful pieces. Before they knew what was happening the woman had grabbed the Official, slit his throat and walked him over to the cross at the front of the church. Throwing him up, she shot two daggers into his wrists, and stabbed his ankles in, hearing the fatal "crunch" of his bones. Everyone was trying to get out by this stage, banging on the doors, finally seeing them open.

-

When the police had arrived, all they saw was their beloved Government Official nailed to a cross, with his shirt torn open, and carved into his flesh the forbidden words of old.

Mors Atra.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

All but storming down the hallway, the girl made her way to one of the more guarded meeting halls. First the bombing and now a mass panic caused by the death of a government official. He'd been a few steps above her ranking, but she'd seen the person he really was. That man. Her facade wavered a moment.  
>'Sickening pond-scum...' Within a few minutes, she'd entered the room and taken her seat. Some of the more cowardly officials were fidgeting in their seats. One of the more collected officials spoke up.<br>"Peace, friends. We have naught to worry about. Both incidents occurred in civilian areas, not highly secure government headquarters." This settled some of them, but the far more paranoid ones had little outbursts. That is, until the doors slammed open. Eyes were wide and mouths were agape.  
>"Y-your highness!" The royal adviser stood from his place at the table. A tall, heavily built man walks in after the prince. The man berates the young prince who simply stands there, not paying any heed to the man's words.<br>"You were specifically informed that you were to have NO part in this. You may be the country's ruler, but you have too little experience to try sticking your nose into such important matters!" Noctis glared and went to retaliate when the scraping of chair legs cut the air.  
>"Captain Cor Leonis, yes? If it would set your mind at ease, his highness is welcome to simply observe the meeting. What better way then to learn but by experiencing first hand?" Her voice was level and calm, while her face held a gentle smile. The gruff man sighed and looked up at the royal adviser. The higher up nodded, seeing merit in the younger official's argument. Nodding, the man stepped outside. While his duty bound him to protect the prince, soon to be king, he was also one to follow the rules and regulations of the kingdom. No-one but officials and royalty was allowed in the room, unless one of the aforementioned figures stated otherwise.<br>The prince seated himself casually and comfortably next to his adviser as the meeting began. Desperate pleas for drastic measures were made, while others requested bounties and the like be placed on Mors Atra. The adviser took all of these into consideration and looked up at the only official who hadn't spoken up.  
>"What actions do you believe we should take, Petra Fossor." A smile came to her face when she realised he was trying to sound like he had more authority than he did.<br>"I think that we should play it safe. Who knows what this group will do? At the most, we should try and gather information about this Mors Atra." The officials began to discuss, debating the options they had all placed forth. The prince wanted nothing more than to face this threat personally; head on, sword in hand. About to speak up, he caught sight of a very subtly movement in his peripheral vision.  
>He spied the girl that had spoken last. Smiling, she shook her head and threw him a wink before settling back into a more business-like demeanor.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

That brat. Though she couldn't help but smirk. Spying on the meeting from afar with her portable zoomer. The screen was over her one eye, and she chuckled, removing it.  
>"And this is why Petra became the spy..." Standing up and tucking the holographic screen in her pocket, she jumped.<p>

Walking calmly into the entrance of a school, the woman removed her hood as she walked down the silent hallway. Their base was located in the basement of a fully operational kids school. Going into a classroom that was empty, she picked up a piece of chalk and drew a symbol on the board. Silence. Then bangs and metal heaving was heard as the board came out and slid left, allowing her to jump through as the board covered the entrance again.  
>It was cold in the pitch black tunnel, but cold and dark were her specialties. Walking down more stairs, she could see they familiar glow of the lights and hear the footsteps and metal works of their HQ. Coming around the corner her golden eyes looked over the place. It was like a community, only, underground. Men, women, children. Trainers, assassins, weapons specialists, metal workers. Everything. A man approached her and put his hand on his heart.<br>"Welcome back commander. I trust it all went well." The woman smiled, elbowing him gently.  
>"We created a storm! The government is shaking in its boots and even the prince came out to play." All the men cheered.<br>"Free drinks for everyone tonight!" She screamed, and they all cheered woooh! It was a success, but this didn't mean they could take it easy. Now they had to be extra careful.  
>Walking to her chambers, which were located right in the back of the whole main room. There were passageways and corridors leading to other areas, but this was the main area. They probably had nearly 2000 people here. They all went back to their own homes at night though, as to not get caught out, but they were here most of the day.<p>

Sighing as she entered her chambers and closed the door, the woman flopped down on her bed.  
>"Now I just have to wait for Petra to get back to me..." This was the part she hated most. Waiting. Not being able to go out there and kill or make a ruckus.<p>

"They think we are just a small group of delusional people with no leader... Oh how wrong they are." She chuckled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

During the meeting, it had been decided that "Petra's" idea would be the best option. They didn't want the masses to think they were being lax, however, so they also stated that they would have some elite royal soldiers constantly patrolling the city. This wasn't good. Bidding her acquaintances goodbye, she threw the prince one more sly smirk before going off on her own.  
>In a matter of minutes, she'd kicked the door closed, disabled her surveillance cameras and threw a fit in the office. While she was a highly regarded, intelligent girl, she was still a girl. She hadn't planned on patrols being chosen!<br>Quickly regaining her calm demeanor, she chuckled. Now that she thought about it, this was a good sign. This showed that the government was already wary of the group after two stunts. Taking a deep breath, she hopped back into the cozy chair at her desk and picked up the joker. The cards hadn't lied. This was VERY amusing.  
>"Hahaha, and it's only our first two big moves." Digging into her pocket, she pulled out the slim communication device and set it up on her desk. It covered her in an icy, blue light that would be what her projection showed. Running her fingers through her hair, she smiled fondly.<br>"Big sis, hello! I wanted to congratulate you and the others on the show and display you put on! I've done my part. Just enough evidence to keep the higher up chasing their tails, but not enough to implicate anybody. Now, onto more important things. There will be an announcement imploring that anybody with information on Mors Atras to come forward and that they will be aptly rewarded for such a risk. Anyone believed to hold information that doesn't come forward will be taken in for "questioning". They also plan on interrogating the people already detained. But, here's the most important part, there will be undercover royal guards patrolling at all times and no-one but the people present at the meeting will know this. I'll think of something to throw them off. Take care." She gives another bright smile, about to switch off the transmission until something sparked in her eyes. Lifting the joker so the back of the card touched her lips, she laughed.  
>"I hope you enjoyed the show this evening. Farewell." She winked, similarly to how she had earlier and ended the transmission. Now, it was time for her to put that lovely mind to work.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Her transmitter beeped and she picked it up. She was greeted by the face of her little sister. 3 years younger to be exact. Listening to the plan, she couldn't help but laugh.  
>"Oh do not fear, we can easily spot people out." But interrogating people? Even their own Kin that had been captured? She would have to bust them out. Surely Levis, uh, Petra could black out the cameras and blame it on another while she snuck in there and rescued them?<br>"Have fun, Petra." The sister had the same smirk, and they were almost twins, had Levis not cut her hair.  
>Levis Nefira was her real name, but when in high power, she had created a façade for herself with a whole backstory called Petra Fosser.<p>

With the hologram disappearing, the woman sat up, grabbing her goblet of wine and taking a sip, leaning on her knees. When should she go and target the next Official? With the prince hanging around, he will have his eyes open.  
>"No.. The plans will go ahead as scheduled." Smirking once again and putting any doubt aside, she shook the wine and spilled it onto the floor.<br>"Like blood, it will be spilled. And we will not stop until we have what we want...!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A group of well dressed officials, body guards, the prince himself and two unofficially invited guests were seen being escorted into the bomb site. The sounds of crackling and crumbling rubble, accompanied by the stomach churning smell of roasted flesh was what they were greeted with. Despite his usual, cheerful nature, even Gladiolus was put off by the sight and smell.  
>Before leaving for this little excursion, Noctis and Ignis had shared a little conversation about what they... themselves could do to pay back this group plus interest. Ignis had replied that he would form a brilliant plan to pay them back in a way that would shock even him. Both were more than a little ruffled.<br>Some of the officials quietly discussed the timing of this inspection. If he hadn't been so full of himself, the greasy rat at the front of the group would wipe the smug grin off his face and realise that he'd just tossed his pudgey ass onto the chopping block. The girl they all knew as Petra was walking with them, twirling a light purple parasol around on her shoulder. The higher ups had dismissed this since they knew her to be of unsound body and had personally seen her collapse from fever if the heaters were too high during the winter.  
>The prince, Ignis and the officials all seemed very tense, despite their protection. Leonis himself was there, ensuring the prince's safety personally. Spying the slim figure of the parasol wielding young lady, Gladiolus attempted to make small talk with her, cracking a joke about how a friend of his would be flirting her up nonstop if he had come along. Petra laughed and continued the talk, glancing down at her watch.<br>'Less than 10 seconds... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1.'  
>Miles away from the bomb site a smaller explosion was heard from the 7th floor of a government building as one of the rooms black out. A commotion was caused and the people on that floor rushed to the room. At least, those that could. Bound, shackled or unconscious Mors Aras captives were left in a cold, dark room. The room itself had no electrical access, so they were left in the darkness.<br>As she spoke to the taller, bulkier gentleman, Petra smiled.

'Good luck, sister... Remember, 10 minutes, no longer.'


	12. Chapter 12

12

All thanks to her dear sister, the assassin was able to sneak in without any worries. Hiding in the roof, she opened the board and watched with narrow eyes as they all shuffled past, grabbing the extinguisher cans on the way. Seeing them disappear from sight, she opened the board and jumped down, landing without a sound. Making her way down the corridor, constantly looking over her shoulder, she opened the door into the interrogation room where she saw 3 chained and roped Mors Atra members, men who she knew well. Being able to see in the dark, and with its powers was really a bonus. Walking over to the roped man, Darius, she cut the bounds and got him up.  
>"Run. Get out of here. Avoid the end of the corridor, there is a hole in the roof. Use that and follow the path I cleared. You have less than ten minutes." He ran after thanking her, and her hands found the chain that bound the other two.<br>"Hold still." A blue light glowed and the room became increasingly cold. Their breath was illuminated by the light as it misted. Cracking sounds were heard as the chains became ice, and she slammed her fist down, smashing it.  
>"Run. Now."<p>

After checking the room again, the woman ran out and detoured to the left, going down another small corridor and stopping at a door. It required security pass to enter. Closing her eyes and holding her hand on it, it began to freeze over, and she smashed it like the chains. Looking up behind her, there was a security camera, but all electricity was off, wasn't it? Entering the room, she took a deep breath, looking at all the boxes and files of evidence. Holding out a lighter, she stopped. No... It wouldn't be here, would it?  
>Looking at the timer on her wrist, she had 4 minutes. Shit. May as well. Running into the R section, she looked for a name. A certain name.<br>"Rasha... Rasha... Come on!" Hearing voices she swore, sighing.  
>"It'll just have to stay a mystery." Dropping the lighter with a flame on, she ran, tucking a piece of raven black hair back in her hood.<br>"Hey! You! Stop right there!" Crap. There were two large sized guards blocking the corridor. 2 minutes. Running up to them and sliding in between their legs, she sliced their thighs where the main artery was, making them scream. They proceeded to attack her from the floor, and she kicked the one guy's face in, and slit the others throat. Half a minute.

Turning back, she looked left and right. Where the fuck was she? Now she heard voices all around, from every corner. They were getting closer. Shit. She didn't have time to look for the entrance! 15 seconds. The room behind her was on fire.  
>The woman saw police officers coming around the corner and she smirked a challenge.<br>"Ah fuck it." Running forward, she burst through the conference room door, smashing the glass into pieces. BANG! The evidence room's flames found the electricity and short circuited wires and the place went off.  
>"AH!" The assassin jumped through the window, and she felt the heat reach for her back, but she was just in time. With her eyes set on the other building's roof, her mid air prayer was heard as she rolled and landed, some glass fragments rolling with her. The flames shot out of the window, causing people to scream, and be incinerated. Standing up, she walked to the edge of the building, looking down at the town. There she was her sister, and her... Companions.<br>"That was a little too close,.."


	13. Chapter 13

13

As they made their way toward their building, the group was briefed on the "attack" on the interrogation center that they could easily see with their own eyes. The prince's hands clenched into fists as he began to tremble. Gladiolus bid Petra farewell as Noctis was persuaded to return to the castle by Ignis. As far as they knew, the presence of royalty could put more people in danger. Glancing back at the officials he had been accompanying, he spied the Fossor girl wave to him with a smile that implied... Certain things.  
>Once he left, accompanied by a large chunk of the group's security and his friends, the officials went to their own headquarters to hold another meeting. Of course, the dark haired girl kept a cool head. The mission had been a success. To keep the prince from worrying, the messenger had been ordered to only inform the government officials about the escaped Mors Atra members and the casualties.<br>This meeting was far more heated. Accusations were spreading like wildfire, many at the stumpy little incarnate of greed that had suggested the late inspection of the bomb site. Just as she'd planned, he attempted to place the blame on her.  
>"Fossor! P-Petra Fossor's the one that put the idea in my head! She's always trying to act all innocent! Don't let that helpless mask fool you! She's a criminal mastermind!" She looked shocked. Many of the figures present lashed out at him for implying that such a loyal "child" would do such things. Putting on a sad, yet sincere smile, she joked at said that she was in her mid-twenties; even if she didn't look it.<br>This only added fuel to the fire. The public figures grew even more furious at the man that tried to force the blame on such a sweet young woman. Standing, she tapped her parasol onto the table.  
>"Let's not jump to conclusions. Look at the poor man, he's flustered beet red! Let's look at the evidence and reconvene once we have the facts down." Many present threw harsh words at the man such as "You're lucky Fossor saved you after that little stunt!" and "Be grateful, you treacherous maggot!". The council dispersed.<br>Heading back to her office, she sighed and collapsed into her chair. The security cameras were left on this time. She had nothing to hide. The cameras in the interrogation building all lost their feeds when the short circuit took place so the identities of her comrades had not been compromised. Running her fingers through her hair while her other hand drew another card, she sighed.  
>"What a day!" Looking at the card, she blinked. The king of hearts?<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

14

Her breathing was fast and unsteady. But she ignored it as her golden eyes followed the princes whereabouts. Feeling something trickle down her cheek she put her fingers there. Blood. Must have been from the explosion of glass... Wiping the blood from her forehead away, she crouched, deciding if she should head back or follow the prince a bit more, maybe he was planning something. The flyers labelled Mors Atra were still scattered in the street. But people were pinning up new posters and flyers. A Masque Ball, but ages away. A month? If she could read it right. Her golden eyes were like the eyes of a hawk. Knowing that Petra would be safe and sound in her office right now, she decided to tail the prince, running along the building rooftops lowly and frowning. He was a normal guy, no way he could be king. Then again people like this often made the best rulers. A chuckled and took off her hood, her waist length silky black hair gently flying in the breeze. Her golden eyes glowed as she blew into her hand, a small black mist appearing.  
>"Follow him..." A black raven formed, and it had her golden eyes. Flying high into the sky, it tailed the precious prince.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

15

Leaning into her chair, she heard some people go past her door; gossiping about a ball coming up. Looking back at the card in her hand, she placed it back with the deck and let the auto-shuffler do its job. Being a delegate for the Lucius kingdom, she knew that she'd end up with an invite. Running her fingers through her hair, she let her mind wander.  
>'That commotion we caused is going to have the others twisting their panties more than they did during that last meeting. My little knave is under suspicion, so I haven't anything to worry about. But, the others are going to want desperate and immediate action so...' Reaching out and turning off the auto-shuffle, she took off the top card and blinked. This was a first. Though this was her custom deck, this card had never been drawn until today; a spade knight.<br>'Ah! I've got it!' Standing up, she left her office and the building. This was going to be fun.

2 Weeks Later

"A week ago, we received information on the whereabouts of Mors Atra. The person asked that we donate their reward to a local primary school. We've had the place scouted, though we weren't able to turn up much information. We do, however, have reason to believe they frequent the location as people entering the building often take hours on end to leave." The government officials all agreed to storming the building, some rather reluctantly in case the information was wrong.  
>The prince had been informed of this and, no doubt, would be accompanying the raid. Leaving the meeting hall, Petra left the building and headed away from the high society district. Everything was going according to plan and the only sacrifice she'd needed to make was two months of her salary. Well, with her lofty position, she could easily afford it.<br>Now in a more remote part of the city, she turned on her communicator and started recording a message for her sister instead of saying it face to face.  
>"Sister, the officials all agreed to raid what they believe to be the Mors Atra hideout in two days as to assemble an ample force. I'll be attending the show in disguise. If you care to join me," She took a moment to laugh, adjusting her other hand's grip on her parasol.<br>"the prince himself will be leading and assault on..."


	16. Chapter 16

16

Valdis was in the middle of a coffee in town when she received the message, making sure no one could see she tried as best she could not to laugh at the... "location" of the Mors Atra HQ. Ah this was something she could not miss!  
>"Ah, I wouldn't miss it for the world sis. Guess I see you later then?" Switching off the device she paid for the coffee and walked off with her hands in her pockets, a smirk on her face.<p>

-

Opening her closet for something to wear, Valdis raised an eyebrow at one of the costumes she had. It was a tribal dancer costume, but it was incredibly revealing... Surely the guys at the club wouldn't mind seeing a girl with abs for once? Sighing and removing it, she went to change into it. Once done, the woman brushed through her long hair and jewelled herself up. The places like this in THIS city tended to be rather pretty and extravagant, hence more money would be brought in. Putting a long trench coat over it, she made her way awkwardly out and towards THAT part of town. The sun was setting by now, but the club wasn't flashing light saying HERE WE ARE! COME ON IN!  
>A tap on her shoulder made her spin around, dagger in hand and put it against the persons neck. Then her golden eyes actually saw who it was and she chuckled, dropping the weapon.<br>"You know better than to sneak up on me sis..."


	17. Chapter 17

17

The short haired girl whined.  
>"Aw, you could tell it was me?" Opening up her compact mirror, she started checking over her appearance. The two little beauty marks under her eyes were covered and her hair was spiked out in a masculine way.<br>"And here I thought I'd done such a good job..." She'd even gone to the trouble of getting a men's business suit tailored to suit her body structure! Slipping the small mirror back into her pocket, she sighed and smiled at her older sister.  
>"Sorry, Val. Didn't mean to take you by surprise. I can't wait to see how this goes!" Her eyes were sparkling the way they always did when one of her plans was about to take effect. They were an 15 minutes early, but it was probably better that way. So long as no-one knew who either of them was, they should be alright. She began leading the way, filling her elder sister in on who would be going on the raid.<br>"...Lastly, the prince's three closest friends will be joining him. They know the address, they just don't know what kind of establishment it is. I'm so excited!" Reaching the building, the two were allowed in without question. With the look on her face, it was obvious that the suspense was close to ending her. Although, to any of the workers or clientele, she probably just looked like a first time customer.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Valdis nodded as the two snuck into a change room in the back.  
>"Uh let's get this over with..." As her sister sat down she removed her trench coat with a roll of her eyes.<br>"I can't believe the leader of an assassins community is now in a strip club with her sister dressed as a guy." She pulled out lip gloss from her rather big cleavage and started applying it to her lips. The raven haired woman could FEEL her sisters smirk.  
>"Seriously, if I have to dry hump a man tonight I swear to God I will kill him." She said, putting the gloss down again.<br>"So, what do I stand around and slide uncomfortably close to poles until they arrive?" Looking in the mirror again, she adjusted her bracelets and ankle braces. They were long and tube like, like a chain could be connected to it. She wore a rather see through throw over hip tie, it was some type of silk, with white bikini bottoms underneath. Her top merely covered her breasts, and with small chains and jewels decorating her body.  
>"Seriously I think I will kill someone tonight." She laughed, adjusting her top.<br>"I am NOT suited for this type of dress." Val complained.


	19. Chapter 19

19

The shorter girl held her scantily clad sister's hand.  
>"I wouldn't do that to you. Just chat with me about how everyone's been. I look like a customer and you look like one of the employees; no-one will think we look out of place." Her smile was one of the rare, genuine ones that only people in the group had the fortune of seeing.<br>As they left the change room, the younger sister grinned.  
>"Besides, you look totally smokin'! Anyone that says otherwise is as blind as a bat." She lead her over to one of the booths just far enough from the entrance that the dim lighting of the strip joint would keep them unidentifiable.<br>"So, how's everyone been...?"

15 Minutes Later

"This is the place?"

"Yes, this was the information the higher ups gave us."

"Hold on... Guys, I know this place like the back of my hand, it's-"

The door was kicked open by one of the younger, more hot-blooded soldiers. He and his comrades moved in, shouting orders at everyone to stay where they were as the prince moved in. They all looked serious and ready to kill someone without a moment's hesitation.  
>"ALRIGHT. ANYONE WITH CONNECTIONS TO MORS ATRA ARE...!" That is until they got a good look at the barely lit place. Half drunk customers and employees in the middle of stripping had all frozen to look at the door. There, next to the man that had cut himself off in the middle of barking an order, was Noctis Caelum.<br>The prince's face flushed red as he realised where he was. His soldiers looked half as flustered as he was. Gladiolus covered the lower half of his face, amused at how badly they'd screwed up but also pissed they'd been had. Ignis looked a little ruffled, standing ridged with his eyes closed. All he could think was,  
>'H-how indecent.' Prompto shrugged and said something about having known where they'd been lead right from the beginning. Of course, this didn't hinder him from quickly trying to scuttle off and get a little attention from one of the lovely workers of the establishment. Although, he was quickly thwarted by the more serious one of his friends. As Noctis recollected himself.<br>"O-our apologies, good people! Please, go about your business! We... sh-shall leave you to your... devices." The flustered prince and his soldiers all hurried out. Although, some lingered to look at the scantily clad women, only to be ordered back out by Leonis.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Her eyes widened and a laugh tried to break its way out of her lips. Looking at the princes red red face she couldn't help herself. Prompto came near her but ended up flirting with one of the waitresses. As they all left, she rigidly turned her head to her sisters, and they lost it.  
>"AHAHAHAH!" Holding her stomach for support, she ended up clapping like a seal making no noise.<br>Wiping away the tears that had formed, and sat back.  
>"Ah... How will you be able to look him in the face again?" Her sister was still trying to breath, and she smiled. It was very rare for the two to spend time together, just being themselves. With all this stuff going on, the two had to act like they were on different sides, so they couldn't spend time together.<br>Her eyes widened and she turned around, meeting the eyes of a man she swear she had see before. He was looking through the window at them. Looking? Or spying? Her golden eyes flashed as she gave him a death stare, and he immediately left. That was weird. Something misplaced in her stomach. But she guessed it was just her overactive imagination. People must always looks through these windows.  
>Turning back to Levis, Valdis smiled.<br>"I hope we get to be together again soon. But i must admit, this is awfully entertaining."


	21. Chapter 21

21

"I haven't a clue! I don't think I'll even be able to talk about him without laughing!" Not needing to act like a china doll, Levis had howled with laughter along side her older sister; laughing until her eyes teared up. Running her fingers through her hair, she sighed and caught her breath. Her sides her and her cheeks ached. But it was totally worth it. That's when a cold, robotic beeping sounded from her breast pocket. Sigh.  
>"Well, looks like I'm wanted back at the office already, c'est la vie." She smiled sadly and gave her sister a hug. She didn't often get to do this as she was required to live in the government district in case of something urgent. Standing from the booth, she sent Valdis a wink and headed off with her briefcase to change into her work attire.<br>After the huge commotion, the government figures were flushed and furious. The prince had come to the meeting again, feeling responsible for this screw up. The entire meeting hall had been informed about the humiliating situation, only for a quiet giggle to cut through the loud ramblings. Everyone's attention when to the dark haired girl.  
>"Ah, I'm sorry for that. Please, forgive me for laughing at your misfortune, highness." Her warm smile only ruffled him a little more as he was still shaken from this evening's incident. The girl recollected herself and pointed out that she had been against raiding the given address without further investigation.<br>"On that note, the school we donated the money too needed it in the first place. Not to mention, I'll bet the person that set us up simply needed a scapegoat." A certain member of the council flinched at that word, only to capture the attention of everyone present. No-one trusted him any longer and if he so much as passed gas wrong, he was given the evil eye by most of the room.  
>The subject was quickly dropped and everyone agreed to let the mistake fade into naught but a memory, to serve as a reminder on why rash decisions are frowned upon. With the meeting over, the youngest council member left and returned to her office. With the cameras disabled, yet again, she sat at her desk in silence for a few moments.<br>"Pfft... Bahahahaha~! Aaaaaahaha~!" She feel from her seat and rolled about her floor, laughing. Seeing the prince blush during the meeting brought back her memories of the strip club. Oh, that had been worth the wait.


	22. Chapter 22

22

It had been many nights since the… Incident, and Mors Atra hadn't striked again, relieving but somewhat unnerving the Prince and his Government.  
>Shlink! The sound of a blade sharp as a needle rip across flesh. Budump. The body fell to the floor. Huh… She breathed out. Last one, until she strikes the palace. Wiping her forehead, she was to some extent, thankful for the crispy ice cold air. The darkness, the silence, the cold. These were her friends. She knew they could never betray her. Dragging the man into the deserted courtyard, she took a deep breath as she dipped her finger in his open throat and put it to a piece of parchment, drawing a love heart and taking out a small crossbow arrow and stabbing it through the note and into his chest. That was 69 bodies, all around the city. One here, one 3 streets down, in the next district, in their homes, so on and so forth. In no pattern, but dead bodies with random letters pinned to them, whether in their head, throat chest or arm, it was there written in their own blood. This was her job of the two. Why? Cause it was the only thing she was good at. Valdis stood up, wiping her hidden blade on a piece of cloth and discarding it. She didn't care if people were looking, after all, it was past midnight. Why would they. Maybe they heard to fatal screams or the crunching of bones as she stepped on his skull.<br>Her boots click clacking on the stones, leaving a trail of frost in her wake as she disappeared into the shadows.

Breaking into the palace was easy. The night guards were not as agile as the day ones. They were big and bulky, hit hard. But she was far too fast for them. She had snuck in through the windows. Climbing up the side of the building with such precision, and quietly opening the window and slipping inside. Even the dogs didn't hear her, well, until she cut them naval to nose. That would surely get his attention, if the 69 and soon to be 70 bodies didn't work. Walking down the corridors like she owned the place, she had no need to kill the guards guarding the other rooms, they would just make too much noise. Following the map in her head, the assassin stopped around the corner to Noctis's room. There, was a huge bloody guard, the biggest of them all, with a machete. Swearing silently, she stuck to the shadows as she creeped over. Once, she had an encounter with a guy holding a machete. He nearly took her arm off. No, she had to be silent. Sure, he was probably the best guard and fighter on this block, but she was better.

He was alerted when he heard running footsteps. Swinging his machete at her face, she fell to her knees and slid, her head back. Flexing her hands the hidden blades came out as she slid under his legs. They cut deep into the muscle, and he went down with a deep grunt. Still sliding, she turned her top half, placing her hand firmly down on the marble flooring and flipped, landing on her feet just a metre away from him. His thick blood was running through the cracks. As her blades sheathed, she pulled out her dagger and unfolded a note, stabbing both straight into his thick skull.

By now the prince might have been wake, but he probably just thought the patrols had swapped over. Until his door opened and a body came crashing through, landing half on his big black bed and half flailing on the floor. His blood leaked out into the bed sheets and the hooded figure walked In slowly, more for dramatic effect than anything. She saw his eyes open as he reached for his sword. Her hand stretched out and his arm was encased in ice, rendering him slow and unable to use his sword hand.  
>"Try something like that again, Prince, and you will be next." Was all she said. They had gone to the club with an intention to end Mors Atra, and even though they failed, it angered the leader, Valdis Nefira, to no end.<br>"My people will not die by your hand. Good luck decoding it." Her eyes, the colour of melted gold, glowed through the room. The shadows seemed to cling to her, and with one last smirk at the frightened prince, she turned on her heel and left him there, wondering- WHAT she was, WHO she was, and WHAT did she mean? The moment she disappeared, so did the ice encasing his arm.


	23. Chapter 23

23

The next day, the police stations were flooded with reports of murders. They were in different parts of the city. The crime scene investigators sent the officials photos of the bodies and the pieces of parchment that had been found on the bodies.  
>Of course, a meeting was called and the images were displayed. Although, some had protested against it for the sake of the faint-hearted members; mostly in reference to Petra. Of course, her reaction had been a body shuddering gasp and a small attack of coughs and gags as if she were fighting back the urge to vomit.<br>As the prince had been presented with one of the victims, he was present. That and he knew that he was responsible. These pieces of parchment were pissing him off. Someone had the gall to terrorize his subjects and that was something he would not stand for.  
>Ls, Bs, Es, Ts, Gs, a D, Ws, Rs... There were so many letters! Then, there was that heart. Everyone appeared to be irritated by it. They tried rearranging them this way and that. The results were nonsensical messages and idiotic things that made them flush. Until Ignis slid them into a certain order.<br>`I WILL BE AT THE BALL. SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIE. TELL THE PRINCE TO WEAR SOMETHING PRETTY. 3 ` Now the blue blood was more than pissed off. Of course, who could blame him? They were just mocking him now. There was consideration that the ball should be cancelled. Petra coughed and raised her head.  
>"Are you all mad? I... If..." She broke into another coughing fit, seemingly still very disturbed from the images earlier displayed.<br>"If we try and interfere, more innocent lives may be forfeit! We can't risk that!" The others all slowly came to see the merit in her words. They also saw this as an opportunity to capture the leader of Mors Atra, at least they assumed this would be the leader. Finally, they asked Noctis if there was anything distinctive he could recall about the murderer.  
>"I couldn't see much, it was as if the shadows were guarding them. But, they did have piercing, golden eyes."<br>The meeting now over, the attendees all dispersed to go about their business. Before the prince could leave, however, a soft voice called out to him.  
>"Perhaps I could have a word, highness?" Fossor. The two of them sat out in the gardens of the government building, needing a change of pace from the hell that was going on about them. The prince seemed shaken and she herself had made it a point to look a little worse for wear. After all, most normal people would be mortified that another human being could do such a thing to another. Normal. The word almost made her laugh.<br>"Don't even try to blame yourself." The prince looked up at her. Despite her paler skin tone, she had a firm expression set.  
>"You didn't force anyone to do this and you're trying to make things right. You're a good person, Noctis." His eyes widened. While he preferred people speaking to him informally, hearing a girl... No, according to what he'd heard she was older than she looked - woman speak his name the way she did. It felt... odd. Her eyes softened before she carefully pulled him into an embrace. To say this took him by surprise was an understatement.<br>His body went ridged as she stayed like that, stroking his hair. The feeling was actually rather soothing. Despite his slight discomfort, he eased into her arms just before she pulled away and pressed her lips to his bicep. Again, he tensed up, only this time it was from pain.  
>Looking down at his arm, he spied a purple mark. Reaching up, he felt it and flinched. It was cold to the touch but it burned when it was touch. How had he not noticed this? He looked up at Petra, still a little taken aback from the sudden pain her kiss had brought; only to forget about it almost completely as his eyes met hers.<br>Her smile was back, the playful one he'd seen when they first met. She got up, looking better than she had before.  
>"Good day, my liege." Giving a curtsy, she went on her way; parasol out and twirling over her shoulder.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

24

An invisible yet dark figure smirked. Once again crouching on the building, but not far from Noctis and her sister at all. Though Petra's actions looked true, she knew it was all in vain. Maybe if this doesn't work out she can just break his heart. That is NOT a bad idea... But, she knew for sure this whole plan would work. After all, the assassin could simply walk in there and kill everyone, and it would be over. But, Levis said they should have some fun first, pick them off bit by bit. Hence why she was the brains of the sisterhood. Her golden eyes watched him like a hawk, seeing him pondering over the mark. Rolling her eyes she decided to just sit and relax and watch him squander in his stupidity. The mark was a dragon, with golden eyes, though the mark itself was purple like a bruise. Dangling her leg over the side of the roof, she leant on her arm. Seriously, sometimes she wondered if she even existed. Making a metal note to congratulate her sibling on her glorious act later, she sighed, loud.


	25. Chapter 25

25

Pushing the sleeve of his shirt back down, he stood up. That mark. It must have happened when he met...THAT person. His hands clenched into fists. That meeting, that note and now this mark. This person was toying with him and it was pissing him off. He'd never felt so helpless! Looking for something to get his mind off his anger, he could have sworn he saw something atop the building.

Having left the prince to his own devices and turned her office into her own little private sanctuary again, the young girl burst out laughing. His reactions were positively hysterical! Weren't young men his age meant to be used to things like that? She gripped her head and stomach, calming her unlady-like snorts and guffaws.  
>"Ah, it's refreshing to tease somebody..." She laid back on the maroon chaise lounge that was situated against the wall of her office. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. She'd have to find someway to congratulate her big sister on a job well done. Smiling up at the ceiling, she chuckled.<br>"After all, who else can mind fuck an entire government... no, an entire hierarchy so very thoroughly?"


	26. Chapter 26

26

Seeing his expression she couldn't help herself, her laughter rang out. Whether or not he saw her or heard her she couldn't contain it.  
>"Ahaha! You're so cute when you're helpless...!" See, the reason people sometimes couldn't see her, was because she had dark powers, it helped her blend in, whether she was in a cameo suit or not. Not that she ever was. Standing up, the assassin wiped the tear away from her eye.<br>"Ah, cute little prince. You're in for a big surprise." You know what is funny? She could break his mind without even touching him. With her powers of camouflage, she could make him believe in something that wasn't even there. Hell, there were so many ways her and Levis could take down this city! But, because she was so good at convincing and negotiating, and Valdis was good at well, killing, it was perfect. Walking along the very edge of the roof after the young prince, an ever constant amused smirk on her pink lips, her heels making strange sounds on the tiles.


	27. Chapter 27

27

Resting her forearm over her eyes, she smiles and sighs in content.  
>"I wonder what Val is doing right now...?" Closing her shadowed eyes, she let her mind wander.<p>

Alert and more than a little uneasy, Noctis stood up and moved away from the isolated portion of the garden he had been lead to. Clenching his hands into fists, he takes a deep breath as his eyes turn red and his falchion was summoned to his hands. Resting the blade on his shoulder, he headed back toward the building.  
>'Paranoia... Calm down...' Closing his eyes, they returned to their regular shade of blue. The strange clicks from above echoed about, assisted by the U shape of the building. Gripping the hilt tighter, his breathing becomes heavy and slow. Until...<br>"Noct! We were wondering where you'd gotten too!" Gladiolus and Ignis came out to him, making him feel a little safer. Glancing around, he tries to find the spot he'd been so afflicted by earlier. Everything was clear. Shaking his head, he headed off with two of his closest friends, dismissing the thoughts that had plagued him while alone.


	28. Chapter 28

28

A week had passed since the chain of dead bodies and the newly decoded message. The Prince had extended the royal guard watch for tonight, also completely surrounding himself with them. Same with the walls of the ballroom. It was a huge, gloriously decorated room. With pillars of marble and a floor of marble, the rooms core colour was bronze. Everything was shining.  
>It was approximately 6 pm, and people were arriving. The armed guards were also masked and they checked the invitation of every person that came through that door.<br>By 6:30, the place was PACKED. And by packed, I mean you couldn't move without touching the arm or shoulder of another person. Noctis was sitting on his oh-so-glorious throne, looking bored as ever. 3 guards surrounded him. They looked calm, but we knew they were thinking about.

A woman in a black dress with red lining walked in. She handed the guard her invitation with a kind smile and thanked him, commenting how good he looked. Remaining the kind, calm demeanour as she walked in, seeing the prince, she sidetracked to the left, walking around and trying to spot her target. Also, keeping her sister in view so she can give her the signal to distract Noctis, the red lipped beauty locked on. Walking over without looking suspicious she adjusted her hat, which held in all her hair, and then secured her mask.  
>"Hello governor. Might i say you look very smart today." He blushed a little then corrected himself.<br>"Why thank you, milady. Not to offend, but i don't believe we have met." Smiling, she curtsied.  
>"No I don't believe we have. My name is Susan Patrick. I am a reporter from Ileria." Which was a real place, but not in the real world. It was from a game! The stupid bastard.<p>

"Oh yes, i do believe i have heard of that place. Well, Susan, what do you wish to know?" He probably felt like royalty as she graced him with her presence. Trying ever so hard to not break her façade and slit the fuckers neck, she smiled, glancing over her shoulder to Petra while he was rambling on about his findings in the ocean? Ah, she wasn't listening.


	29. Chapter 29

29

Smiling over at "Susan", Petra nodded and made her way past the crowd and guards, feeding them a steamy pile of cow pat that she had some important business to discuss with the prince. Her shoes softly clicked against the ballroom floor as she stepped up to the prince's side.

Noctis looked up at the lithe figure that approached him, her face adorned with three quarters of a Pierrot mask. The tear was red with the same intricate patterns of her gloves. The eyes were accentuated with brown, lashes across the white of the mask and the lips of the mask that cut off just beside half of her own were a gleaming shade of black, lined with glitter.  
>"Good evening, you highness. You don't seem to be enjoying yourself." That voice. His cheeks went a little pink as he met the grey eyes of one of his government figures. He was certain it was her when the visible part of her lips curled into that oh-so-familiar, playful smile. She stepped up to stand beside his throne as they could converse freely and quietly.<br>Had anyone been paying attention, they would have noticed the dark haired young woman taking every opportunity to darken the hue of the monarch's blush. The few people that were looking, most of which being women, all looked less than pleased to see the prince conversing with this girl all alone.  
>As her glossy lips moved, speaking in a sweet but teasing voice to the young ruler, one of her hands reached up to fondle her intricate necklace. The simple, red gem that adorned her neck glinted in the light and shone in the golden eyes of the beautiful woman keeping a governor company.<br>Letting her hand fall to the prince's cheek, she tilts his head up with a sultry smirk playing across her lips.  
>"You look very dashing tonight, Noctis~" As she leaned in, and the prince grew more and more flustered, her free hand reached out to the wall behind them and...<br>ZAP  
>The lights all died and the ballroom fell silent. Until...<br>"A-ATRA! It must be Mors Atra! They're making their move!" The guests flew into a panic, toppling one another as they ran around like headless chickens. The guards all began barking orders for the people to remain calm and stay together while they hunted down the party crashers.  
>The prince stood to assist his men and his friends, only to be halted by a gloved hand shakily gripping his arm. He look down at the trembling young woman at his side. How amazingly helpless she looked stopped him dead in his tracks.<br>As the prince tried to soothe her, the girl bit her lip, keeping her boisterous laughter in her head as it racked her body. Looking out into the terrified crowd... oh, how dearly she wanted to laugh at her handy work.


	30. Chapter 30

30

The smile that adorned her full lips immediately turned into a slight scowl as they lights went out.  
>"Finally..." All that light was getting her head, as well as that horrible uncomfortable dress she was wearing. She felt the darkness swirling in amongst them, and she took a deep breath, as it awaited its masters orders. The governor reached for her to well, maybe seem heroic or to push her in front of whoever was after them, and she grabbed his collar. His eyes widened.<br>"Surprise... I hope you are surprised, none of you thought a woman so young could organise the city's downfall." Valdis chuckled, her hidden blade sliding down as she ripped it across his neck.  
>"Sexist bastard." Wiping the blood away with her gloves she walked, keeping her eyes on the guards as they moved in the crowd. Her sister was keeping Noctis busy. As one of the royal guards passed her she unsheathed his sword with the smallest of sounds and put it in his back, dragging it all the way down his spine to his tail bone. The things you could say are "guts" fell out, decorating the floor with scarlet and pink.<br>Carefully weaving herself in between the people like water, she grabbed another guards face and crushed it in her hands, more brains and skull fragments lying on the floor. People stepped on them and they heard the fatal crunch. Approaching the stuck up sluts who glared at her sister with ill-will, she formed a long, cone shaped ice spike, and planted it in one of their necks, it went all the way down her spine.  
>"Remember to stand up straight." Stepping back as the woman fell, Valdis merely stabbed the other two, allowing only their blood to spill on the marble floor.<br>Running over to a guard, she held his arm.  
>"I-I think we should move everyone to the e-edge of the room! Therefore it would be harder for the threat to engage!" The woman stuttered, he nodded.<br>"Good idea. Everyone! Move to the edges of the room! Keep close together now!" More people hurried and she smirked, grabbing the guard and splitting him from nose to belly.  
>Finally, everyone moved out of the middle and she thrust her hands up, mixing darkness with ice. Black ice. The giant sculpture kept forming, picking up the dead and crushed bodies as it went, their blood dripping into the puddle of scarlet that now, hilariously, covered the entire floor. They didn't even know they were standing in it. The black ice body in the middle of the room grew to the roof, each part branching out and holding a shattered body. Well, the carcases. In truth their guts were on the floor, so...<br>While the thing had grown, she had carved Mors Atra into the royal guard's chest, and then a strange swirly pattern in his forehead. Walking around the sculpture, like it inconvenienced her, she threw the man up so he was plainly facing the prince, dangling from an ice branch.

Grinning at her handy work, well, art, the Mors Atra leader walked up to her sister, kissing her on the cheek before taking off her bloodied gloves and placing them on the unaware prince's belt. Along with an intestine or two. Chuckling to herself, Valdis made her way to the door, switching on the lights.  
>Their reaction was to die for. Relief for light but it was short lived as they saw the 8 or so people that were draped over the giant black ice.. thing. Women screamed even louder as they realised that blood was covering the floor 2 centimetres deep.<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

31

Smirking in the darkness, feeling her sister's parting gift on her cheek, she maneuvered her body in a way that the blood of her sister's victim's didn't taint her jacket. Of course, she wasn't opposed to it. Quite the opposite, if she could, "Petra" would have gladly assisted in the night's main event. But, her stamina and weak body didn't allow for her to do such a thing.  
>When the lights came on, it took every ounce of her will power to scream instead of howl with laughter. Tears welled in her eyes as she made to move closer to the prince, only to "notice" the little present the Mors Atra leader had left for his royal highness. Another scream left her lips as she stepped away from him, keeping on the throne's steps as not to sully her shoes.<p>

The prince stared wide eyed at the young woman screaming at him. Looking around, he saw that his guests were gaping at him as well. Turning his attention to his own form, he flinched and flung the sullied gloves and outward internal organs off of his person. How on Earth did those get there!?  
>"Ah..." The faint voice caught his attention just in time for him to catch Petra in his arms. Her face was pale and twisted with distress. His guards came up to him and ushered him to step away from the evidence as best he could without stepping in the blood.<br>Ignoring the second order, he swept the young woman's motionless form up into his arms and carried her away from his throne to the door way that his friends were occupying. Ignis looked very displeased, obviously unhappy that such an incident had occurred under his watch. Gladiolus was just standing beside the tactical genius, gaping at the grotesque ice-form that had taken up the middle of the ballroom. While Prompto... Prompto was doing the same as Gladiolus, only with two lovely ladies clinging to his sides. Typical.

Keeping her eyelids low enough that her lashes hid her eyes, the seemingly unconscious girl admired the masterpiece adorning the ballroom. Closing her eyes again, she inwardly smiled.  
>'These people have no eye for art...'<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

32

Taking a deep breath and quietly stepping out of the room, Valdis saw the prince carrying Petra ad she ran up, holding her dress.  
>"My Prince! Oh God is she okay? Petra? Petra darling, are you okay?" The woman tapped her cheek, seeing her eyes slowly open, and trying so hard to not just burst out laughing and tell her to drop the act, she looked at Noctis.<br>"Are you okay sire? That surely would have been horrible. I am terribly sorry. Whoever is doing this will surely pay." The troubled woman said, stepping back and adjusting her hat, tucking a curl of black hair back in. From under her black mask, the light in the hallway reflected off golden eyes...

The dark haired prince tightened his grip on the stirring girl. She whimpered softly, trying to sit up, only to catch the heavy scent of blood and pale again. As she "fainted" again, she sent the woman before her a wink as she feigned unconsciousness again. Hefting the disturbed young woman up, getting a better hold of her, he turns his attention to the woman before him. This woman before him... There was something familiar about her. He just couldn't put his finger on it.  
>"My lady, may I have a word with you in private? There's something I'd like to discuss with someone. Anyone will do." That said, he lead her down the dimly lit hallways and into, what appeared to be, a study. There were books, a desk, many chairs and a long table that visitors and guests could sit down at should they need to. Setting Petra in the closest chair to the door, he whispers into her ear.<br>"I'm sorry for all the trouble you've been caused." Moving away from her unconscious form, he sat at the desk and gestured for the beautiful woman before him to sit in one of the seats in front of the desk.  
>"I hate to sound rude, good lady, but have we met? There's something about you that seems vaguely familiar..." There was a part of him that warned him about this person. His eyes started to subtly flicker between red and blue as he prepared to arm himself should I fight begin.<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

33

The lady nodded.  
>"Of course Prince, anything." Walking into the study, watching him with eyes like a snake as he set Petra down, at least if she need anything she had Petra in here with her. As the dear, dear prince sat down, she obliged his request and seated herself like…. Ugh, a lady. Fighting the urge to sling her leg over one arm and sit like a gang member, she held her hands on the table.<br>Hearing his question, she knew he had an inkling. Taking a silent breath she smil...ed.  
>"I don't believe so, highness. Of course I have heard of you and seen you around, but I do not believe I have had the honour to meet you face to face." Another kind smile graced her full red lips as the woman gestured to Petra.<br>"Although the lady Petra and I are very good friends. Whenever we have the time to, you will see us in a café having coffee and catching up on old times." Valdis could easily stay here all day and bribe him, but she knew it was hard for Levis to NOT burst out laughing so instead she stood up slowly, as to not startle the prince.  
>"All this crime going around, I am very surprised the human population is not extinct!" Her hand traced along the folds of her waist, where the beautiful dress branched out.<br>"But I am sure the policemen, and of course you will find out the culprit." Blabbing on in character, she popped a button on her waist and slowly unzipped the skirt of her dress. Not even having to look at the prince she could feel his questioning look and red cheeks.  
>Discarding the skirt, there she stood in baggy pants with rough material, and knee high boots with intricate laces all the way up and down.<br>"Petra is very smart too, I am sure she can find something. These terrorists will surely go down by the government's hand!" Then, removing her collar and fancy top, all was seen was her white boob tube top, revealing her, well, abs, and then her belt at her waist which had a red sash. Also on her arms she had forearm guards, with blades in the underside, and a plaited leather arm band on her left arm.  
>"I have complete faith in you my Prince." Taking off her mask and her hat, Val's raven black hair fell to just past her waist, and then digging in the folds of the skirt on the floor, she pulled out a sleeveless hoody and put that on, hood with it.<br>"Ah fuck it." There she stood. The assassin. The Leader of Mors Atra.  
>"Yes I am a woman get over it."<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

34

His face was as red as the blood she had spilled earlier. He'd moved to look away when he heard her way of speaking change. Now he knew that his hunch had been right. The blue hues of his eyes changed to red as he summoned falchion to his hands. Shooting up from his seating, toppling the mahogany furniture piece to the floor, he held the blade of his sword out toward her.  
>"Now that I know what you look like, I doubt it'll be hard to catch you when you get away." Moving to step onto and over the desk, he dropped down in front of her.<br>"That is... If you live long enough to get away." Twisting his sword by the grip until he had a better handle of it, he shot forward, aim to strike her stomach.

Her eyes open, but hidden by her lashes, the girl kept her eyes on the two other figures in the room. This evening was getting more interesting than she'd thought.


	35. Chapter 35

35

Unsheathing the black steel sword at her waist, she chuckled, swirling the sword.  
>"You obviously don't know me well at all." As he lunged, she stepped sideways, bringing the hilt of her sword down on his back.<br>"Oooh, was that a near scream i just heard, oh Prince?" As he lunged for her again, she caught his blow with her sword, pushing him back as he went crashing into the book case.  
>"Come on is that all you have got?"<p>

This wasn't good. Sure, Valdis could easily over power the poor prince while letting him keep his life and escape, but this wasn't part of the plan! Letting her arm rest against the chair she was in, she could barely feel that the structure was made of metal. Regardless of which metal, she had to act fast. How was she meant to do this? The floor wasn't made of metal too!  
>Wait, this room... During her introductory days, she'd been taught about the palace. This room, this study... The carpeting of the floor was the one that had been dipped in a carbon infused solution! Apparently, this had been the case so any royalty that was put in danger in this room could electrocute their attacker from the safety of their desk! That just left the problem of her alibi... What if she ended up caught? Crap, this was really bad!<br>Footsteps could be heard approaching the room. Ah, perfect! The person knocked on the door and cracked it open. Keeping her eyes almost completely shut, she recognised that it was that piggish cretin she had labeled her scapegoat. This was all too perfect. As he opened the door wide enough to look in, the lights went out with a spark.  
>"G-gah! Highness, what happened!? Are you alright!?" Moving her hand back into the position Noctis had placed her, Petra sent her sister a smirk in the darkness before closing her eyes.<p>

He knew that voice too. Looking away from the battle, Noctis spied the prime suspect of feeding information to Mors Atra standing at the door. He also happened to be the closest to the light switch. She'd had perfect control over the electricity, so neither her sister or Noctis had felt the small charge she'd sent to the wall.  
>Oh, the sweet taste of victory.<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

36

Valdis returned the smirk in the dark. Sheathing her sword she could see they prince desperately looking around the darkness for her.  
>"I could kill you know, but unfortunately it isn't your destiny to die at my hands. Chow, good luck in your search Princy." She taunted and chuckled, waving to her sister before kicking the glass in one of the windows, and jumping through, rolling and standing up on one of the building rooves. Looking back, she saw Noctis at the window, watching her moon-bathed silhouette, trying to work out what the hell to do. Her golden eyes glowed through the darkness.<br>"Have fun cleaning up my decorations!" Anger showed itself on his face, and that merely made her smirk grow wider. Pulling the hood up over her head, the shadows immediately covered her eyes as she ran to the edge and flipped off into the darkness. Deep down the assassin could feel that he no doubt sent the cops after her, maybe the dogs. She couldn't leave a trail or a scent. Striking her hand behind her while she ran, the darkness from the shadows of the buildings crashed into the street like waves against a shore. As she ran they did this. Now, there was no scent to follow. She just hoped Petra would be okay.


	37. Chapter 37

37 - Turning Tides

Turning around, Noctis spied the government official that had walked in. Needless to say, the probability of him being the mole had skyrocketed. Sending the man a sharp glare, he gathered up Petra and left the room; shoving the man aside. Obviously, porkers realised what this implied and chased after the prince, trying to convince him that he'd seen the girl in his arms switch off the lights.

The next day, a meeting was held. The governors were getting desperate and the man tried to convince everyone that the traitor they were after was Petra Fossor. One of the members had finally had enough of the man's outbursts.  
>"YOU KEEP YOUR TRAITOROUS TRAP SHUT! First you assist our enemy in butchering some of our top investigators, then you help the LEADER of Mors Atra escape arrest! We're within our rights to have you imprisoned by supper time!" The man whimpered, trying to keep his resolve strong. This was where brains were more than a little useful.<br>"We can't rule out any leads. This situation is dire and any chance we can take must be taken, even if we lose face in the process." Ignis had clearly been referring to the incident that occurred at the red-light district. He and Noctis looked more than a little humiliated as this subject was brushed again. The bespectacled gentleman turned his attention to the female council member.  
>"Miss Fossor, please take no offense to this, but I'm afraid we have to check every possibility we're given. We'll be researching you and keeping you under 24 hour surveillance. Please understand that these actions are for the good of the kingdom." Many of the council members stood up, offended by the young man's choice of action; only to be interrupted by the woman in question.<br>"Do as you wish, Sir Ignis. As you say, these actions are for the good of the kingdom." Her fellow council members continued to object, saying she had done nothing to deserve such suspicion. She only smiled and brushed a lock of her hair back.  
>"Peace, friends. That is exactly my point. As I am without guilt, I have nothing to fear. It will simply be like 24 protection. I won't object so our council can hold piece of mind knowing that I am not the traitor." Her fellow council members smiled at her. Sacrificing her privacy for the sake of her kingdom. How disgustingly noble.<p>

-Elsewhere-

Unstable breathing could be heard as the lone figure moved in to the police station. While confident in themselves and the authorities, one could never be too safe. Moving along, they set their plan into motion.

1 Week

"I'll take only 15 minutes... You may time me if you deem it necessary." The two guards flushed, shaking their heads saying that such a thing wasn't necessary. Giving them both a sweet smile, she move into the bathroom, closed the door - not locking it as that privilege had been revoked right from the get go - and stripped free of her clothes.  
>Stepping into the shower and starting the water, she activated the com. device. She had nothing to hide from her sister. After all, they were both women and had seen each other in the buff before. Now safe and unheard outside, her eyes watered.<br>"Sister... I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get in touch..." She recounted the tale that had occurred in the past week. How her home, office and clothes had been searched and how she could only receive privacy when bathing or using the bathroom. As the memories came back, she reflexively covered herself.  
>"Th-the guards, despite how professional they were about it, were requested to see me stripped of all clothing. I was allowed to keep my back to them as I undressed. Thankfully, I didn't have the communication device on my person while I was searched. But, I still felt so vulnerable. They let me cover myself with my arms... So, they didn't see... That." She gritted her teeth, resisting the urge to yell and screech about how demeaning it had been. She finished her report and turned off the device to actually shower.<p>

The meeting scheduled for that evening started, the ones present all sat down and began to discuss everything that had come up. But, the climax of the meeting was something no-one could have prepared for.  
>"We successfully stormed the Mors Atra hideout! A turncoat came forward a week ago and ask for protection in return for the information. We've captured, what we believe to be, all of the members. They are currently being interrogated, but none are talking. We asked our tip off about the leader, but they said that nobody knows her name." Once this was said, Ignis stepped up.<br>"We have reason to believe that he's telling the truth. He's already taken a big risk coming forward; why withhold information?" Everyone agreed. Now, it was porky's time to speak up.  
>"Wh-what about Lady Fossor? Has any information come up regarding her?" The council murmured about this while the woman in question just smiled. Ignis sighed.<br>"Alas not. So far, she's in the clear." After a little more discussion, the meeting dispersed.

As she and her guards left the building, Petra had a mental fit.  
>'DAMNIT! One of our own betrayed us!? How dare they!? Heh, so this must be how the government feels; it's a terrible sensation.' Hearing someone clear their throat, she turned to see the dark haired prince himself.<p>

The two sat in the gardens as they had many weeks prior to all of this mess. Looking over the young woman, Noctis could tell she was rather shaken up. Not knowing what else to do, he awkwardly drapes an arm over her shoulder.  
>"If it gives you any solace, I believe in your innocence. It isn't fair that you have to go through with this." She glances up at him as he stares ahead, his cheeks heating up. Her eyes soften before she wraps her arms around his waist and rests her head on his shoulder.<br>"Peace, Noct... I agreed to this. Please, don't work yourself up about it. Soon, my innocence will be proven and everything will go back to the way it was." She giggles and leans up.  
>"Don't tell me you're... Interested in me~?" His cheeks darkened further before he pulled himself from her arms. She laughs as he pouts, smirks and messes up her hair. A cry of shock leaves her lips before the two end up in a playful wrestling match. However, it ended on a rather awkward note when he'd pinned her back against the ground.<br>Leaping up, he stammers out an apology as he helps her up; only for her to plant a kiss on his cheek before walking away.  
>"Thank you, Noct... I needed something to cheer me up."<p>

3 Weeks

The council reconvened, all looking rather grave faced, excluding the youngest. Once the council was seated, the meeting was started by Ignis.  
>"As we all know, there's a traitor in our ranks. We've been following two leads. First is governor Joan Lucrum..." He went over scams to gain money and power as well as every piece of information about the pudgy governor's childhood, right down to his favourite boxers.<br>"...From this information, we can conclude that he would have nothing to gain from trying to topple the government." The man sighed in relief. Now, the strategist turned his attention to Petra.  
>"Onto Lady Petra Fossor." He recounts her living quarters, her relationships with different people and soon reached the topic of her education.<br>"Having received a scholarship from her high school, she attended the best university in the kingdom. Now, therein lies the problem..." Now, everyone was a little on edge. Everyone leaned in, preparing for the next pieces of information they'd receive.  
>"While searching through graduation photos from every university class of her year, we found something very interesting." A screen was lowered from the ceiling, displaying two photos from the same year for three different universities. There were enlarged areas that, vaguely, displayed the woman they knew as Petra in each photo. The council looked baffled, as did Noctis.<br>"The first is Petra Fossor. She graduated top of her class with a Ph.D in Politics, having devoted her entire university life to her studies. The next is one Miss Lorrana Kentin who graduated in the top 10 of her class with a Doctorate in Medicine. Finally, the last picture depicts Morgane Nexus who graduated top of her class with a Doctorate in Theatre, acting." Everyone's eyes went to Petra who was gazing, wide eyed, at the screen.  
>"We searched the records and found that all leads on Kentin and Nexus end up dead ends. So, we pursued out lead on our government official." He went over how she'd had a normal life and grown up the way any normal girl would, then he got to her birth.<br>"Now, this was the interesting part. We found the original copy of her birth certificate at the hospital she was supposedly born in and searched for the parents named on the document, only to find they don't exist. Delving further into the records, we discovered the document to be a forgery; a good one at that. So, Lady Petra Grandine Fossor, care to tell us who you really are?" The bespectacled man gave her a hard gaze, that she met calmly and serenely. He took that as a no and put up another slide. This made her gasp as her eyes widened. Tears welled in her gray orbs; the image all too familiar.  
>There, on the screen, was a charred photograph of what appeared to be a happy family. Two young girls and their very happy mother and father. One had long, slightly unkempt hair, wore a shirt and shorts and had golden eyes. The other was far more familiar. A bright smile on her face, with two little beauty marks sitting beneath her large, sparkling eyes of grey and a sweet sundress adorning her body, revealing a strangely detailed birthmaker on her right shoulder.<br>"Well, from the reaction we've gauged, I believe we have our answer... Don't you agree, Levis Nefira?" The government officials erupted into shouts and panic, many commanding for the guards at her sides to seize her. Acting on instinct, she shot from her seat as one reached for her.  
>"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" Within moments, the point of her parasol had enter his jugular vein. She tore it out and moved to the back of the room, staying as far away from everyone as she could. Noctis looked as if he'd just been smacked across the face. The man's body collapsed to the ground as he desperately tried to stem the blood flow.<br>Many plans and scenarios entered her head, almost all of them having very sticky ends. Deciding on the best course of action, she lowered her parasol, keeping her grip on it strong.  
>Ignis moved forward, now that she seemed calmer. Stepping in front of her, his hand slammed down against the wall beside her head. He leaned closer, staring her down.<br>"I believe we have all the evidence we need. After all," His free hand reached up, grabbed the collar of her dress and tore it open. The women in the room screamed, along side Levis as her unmentionables were now on display. The bodice-like, cream undergarment beneath her dress was all that kept her half decent as the strategist pushed the right side of her dress down her arm.  
>"how many people have such an intricate, oddly coloured birthmark..?" Holding her dress closed, she pushed him away from her; flustered and teary eyed.<br>"Sir Scientia, you could have just torn the sleeve of my dress! Have you no sense of decency? Or, at the very least, you could have ASKED me to show it to you!" Her hands clenched the fabric of her torn dress as the council members fell silent. At least until Lucrum spoke up.  
>"Y-you would have shown us?" She nodded and explained that she'd only killed the guard because he was acting as hostile as she had. This lead to them asking if this meant she was confessing. She nodded, releasing her dress, standing tall and proud.<br>"Yes. My name is Levis Nefira, I am 18 years of age and I am Mors Atra's tactician. I'll come quietly, if you meet my conditions..." Explaining her wishes in return for her quiet arrest, they came to the conclusion that her terms were reasonable.  
>That sorted, one of the guards gave her their jacket to hide her indecency as they escorted her from the room. As they did, she threw another playful smirk over her shoulder to the prince.<br>"I'm sorry, your highness. Your faith was misplaced."


	38. Chapter 38

38

"How dare that fucker do this... I knew he was trouble! There is no place on Earth he can hide!" Valdis Nefira screamed, pacing up and down the abandoned buildings room. Their homes had been ransacked, thank god the women and children had gone home before they appeared. Some of the boys and all the men had been taken. Her friends. They were good people! They just, did things that weren't very nice. A man who was the traitor's best friend stuttered to her, saying how she shouldn't do anything rash. Screaming at him she punched him so hard his nose concaved and he slowly collapsed, his brains splattered everywhere.  
>"Everyone!" She said, turning to the survivors who were all resting up.<br>"I want everyone to go home. If you do not have a home, pair up until I can find another arrangement. Im sorry everyone, if you still wish to follow me, keep your communicators on. If you wish to leave, no harm will come to you. Though, it will be hard to put everything behind you." Standing up straight, the raven haired woman smiled.  
>"If I do not return this night, do not fear. Mors Atra will never die, even if I do. For it lives in all of you!"<p>

Throwing her hood over her head, she ran out, climbing up a building. As she got to the top her communicator beeped.  
>"Sister…" It continued. Feeling something explode inside her, she ended up crushing the machine in her hand, and she ran. Ran like the wind, and all the shadows in the buildings did too, and clouds covered the sky, lightning and thunder cracked. Approaching a huge building which held all the cock suckers in it, she could feel the fear of the man. The traitor.<br>He was in a higher level, with…. 35 guards. Running towards it, they were all unaware. Until a person came crashing through the window, he screamed and leapt up from his table, standing in the corner of the room behind the guards. It was a spacious room, empty though. Modern.  
>Her hidden blades, now extended and brimmed with black mist. The shadows came in through the window behind her. The guards charged.<br>"Die!" Her voice screamed, as she stabbed and cut and ripped through them, all the while only getting one splash of blood on her cheek.  
>Now lay 26 dead guar- no 27. Her blades were slick and dripping with pieces of flesh and blood. The carpet was stained scarlet. Now even turning black as the amount increased. Her gold eyes were sticking daggers into his as she cut down the remaining guards like stepping on ants. Stepping over the bodies and grabbing the man's collar, she put him close to her face.<br>"Why? Why did you sell us out? Huh?" He was still quivering and she threw him into the chair and table.  
>"WHY?!" He crawled away like some injured dog, but he was more of a snake or a rat.<br>"H-How did you find me…? T-They said they w-would p-protect m-m-me!" A grin found its way onto her lips, and she chuckled.  
>"They? Those cock sucking liars? Of course they lied to you! Lying is what they do best! I took you in! Fed you! Clothed you! Never once lied to you! AND THIS IS HOW YOU BETRAY ME?" He now had nowhere to go. Every words she spoke was a step she took. He lay there, in the corner quivering, trembling like a leaf.<br>"Y-You said w-we had n-nothing to f-fear…!" Valdis laughed at this as the lighting cracked outside.  
>"Well, you didn't." Looking down, the wind blew in the room, it was cold, cold as ice. Now her golden eyes got him right in the soul, as the whites of her eyes clouded over black.<br>"I AM FEAR!" Grabbing one of her daggers around her waist, she tunnelled out his brain.  
>"I am coming for you, Prince." She spat.<p>

Using the connection the two had, the dark haired woman simply walked in the front door of the government building, well, speed walked. Strut. Every person that came in her way, she took down and planted their dead ass in the ground. Making her way to her sister. Her dear sister. Never in a million years would she lose her again. Whether she had to die for her that would be fine. It still wouldn't pay for the sins of her past.  
>Walking up the stairs after killing every person, innocent or guilty, on the first floor, more guards tried to stop her. The assassin's eyes were still black with gold rings, dragon eyes.<br>With a look, they all stopped. Shacking and trembling, she merely walked past them, their spines and throats cracking in the process.

There she was. Slowly stepping up, one by one, she saw Noctis, Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto, among the other government officials. The leader was there too. He was responsible. The storm clouds outside had caused the place to go dark, dark for the day time. Getting to the top of the stairs, it was like a Mexican standoff. No one moved, but the officials cowered in fear at the minster they saw before them. Behind her, the thick black mist covered the ground, like water, like acid. As the Lead official – Merana Serverus. AS he turned to run, she thrust out her hand, and he screamed. Now slowly bringing her clawed hand up into the air, the man slowly levitated, his spine in an uncomfortably strange backward arch. This whole thing was like a scene from a horror movie.  
>"H-Help me!" He pleaded to his guards, but they all just watched in fear and wonder as he floated up with the guidance of Valdis's hand. Then, as he screamed she twisted her hand backwards and into a fist, his spine cracking and his joints twisting. His limp body fell to the floor. Screams and gasps as the other officials ran, and Gladiolus stepped in front of Noctis, along with Prompto and Ignis.<br>"Either step aside so I can go retrieve my SISTER, or so help me I will step over your cold dead bodies to get to her." Her voice was serious. No more humour in killing if her sister isn't safe. The look on their faces was priceless, especially Prompto. Her eyes remained on him a bit longer.  
>"Fine." Walking forward, she heard footsteps, and as her heel turned a huge syringe was pushed into her neck.<br>"Ah!" A light, glowing yellow liquid flowed into her veins and she collapsed, her eyes shut and her mind unconscious before she even hit the ground.  
>"Sorry about the…. Mess, gentleman. Hopefully this won't happen again. And, Prince, I do apologise for the mess Valdis has caused. She has been very naughty." 3 men in business suits and glasses stood there, the leader looking like he had a little TOO MUCH control.<br>"Now, this should keep her in line for a few days, and then I will come back to retrieve her. As for now, chains will do. Good day gentlemen. See you in a few days." And they left.


	39. Chapter 39

39

Later that day, a handcuffed and blindfolded Levis was lead through the darkest corridors of the detainment center they were being held in. Every necessary precaution had been taken to make sure neither of their two latest captives could escape. Although, questions were still buzzing about the men that so easily sedated Valdis. They'd just have to keep their eyes peeled.  
>"Hey, Gladiolus..." No longer needing to hide behind a delicate, gentle facade, Levis' voice held more pride and less womanly pitch. She had been able to recognise his voice from when he'd come to escort her to wherever they were taking her. He just grunted, feeling ashamed that he had trusted this perfect stranger so much.<br>"I don't deserve it... But, could you tell Noct I said hello...?"  
>WHAM<br>One of her escorts punched her right off her feet and into Gladiolus' arms. The man guard that punched her yelled about how she had no right to speak about the prince in such a familiar way after the crimes she committed. They were quickly taken away while Gladiolus set her on her feet, agreeing to do as she asked.

Finally, they reached their destination and her blindfold was removed. Hr eyes widened. There was her sister. Keeping her arms restrained was what looked to be a titanium case, resembling a straitjacket. A chain attached to the floor on her right kept her left arm restrained and vice versa. A chain leading from the wall to collar around her neck gave her even less room to move. To top it all off, she too was blindfolded.  
>A guard moved in and removed the blindfold from Valdis so the two sisters could see each other. With her hands bound behind her back, Levis shot over and rested her head on her sister's metal plated shoulder.<br>"I'm so sorry, big sis!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she spouted out apologies, placing all the blame on her small shoulders.  
>"If I had been watching the information that came through... None of our comrades would've been forfeit! Our... Our family wouldn't have been torn apart!" Keeping her head down, too ashamed to face the only family she had left, she began to explain why she was there.<br>The conditions of her consenting to arrest were as follows:  
>- They could not implement extreme force when and if they actually captured Valdis.<br>- If they did succeed, Levis would be taken to her and allowed to speak with her with guards present.  
>- They could stay in the same cell, with guards watching over them 247.  
>- They'd be allowed to stay in a dark, dimly lit place.<p>

Sniffling and ignoring the throbbing pain in her left cheek, she offered her sister a closed eye smile.  
>"I'm sorry our next face to face meeting had to be this way, Val..."<p> 


	40. Chapter 40

40

Valdis managed a small shrug, adjusting her crossed over arms to a more comfortable position. She looked at her sister.  
>"Huh, actually, it wasn't your fault... Even if you did everything perfectly. They would have found me eventually. Hey, cheer up," The woman said, smiling at her little sister.<br>"I got us into this mess... I shouldn't have involved you." The chains rattled as she managed to look around the room.  
>"But, hey, too late now, right?" Seeing the window, well, mirror, she had enough experience in her past to know there were people standing behind it. Suddenly grunting and wincing, she felt the strange power-disabling liquid go through her.<br>"So, what now?" Suddenly her tone grew dark as her head dropped, her black hair covering her eyes.  
>"I know what's gonna happen to me In a few days... What about you?"<p>

Her eyes widened when she heard this. She'd been briefed on how they actually managed to detain and restrain her. The descriptions of the men she'd been given made those awful memories return.  
>Her parents had told her that she had an older sister, but never what had become of her. She'd always prayed they'd be reunited and, one day, her prayers were answered. Upon meeting her sister, she knew that she never wanted to be separated from her again. Then... THEY came and tore everything apart again. Now, they were back to finish what they started.<br>"NO! Not again! NEVER AGAIN! I won't let them!" More and more tears rolled down the metal that separated them from a proper embrace. This just couldn't be happening. After everything they'd been put through, they were being torn apart again. After all of this, she couldn't take it anymore and broke down in tears.  
>"They... Hic... They can't take you aware from me... Not now... Notw again..." As she broke down in front of her sister, Noctis' hands gripped his biceps tight, making him flinch as he dug into the mark Valdis had so kindly left there. Ignis sighed and nudged Prompto. The two left the viewing room and entered the cell.<br>"It's time for your interrogation sessions. Prompto will be staying here with you, Valdis Nefira, and Levis Nefira will be held in a cell separate to this one while I probe her for information." Standing up, Levis gave her sister a kiss on the cheek. As she left the room, a sweet but sad smile crossed her lips as she looked over her shoulder.  
>"I'll be back soon... Then we can go to sleep together like we did when we were kids." Her fringe fell over her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek, past her wavering smile.<br>"Won't that be wonderful, big sister...?"  
>SLAM<br>The door closed behind her and the two were separated once again.


	41. Chapter 41

41

A sad and hopeless smile graced her lips.  
>"There is nothing you can do... I'll be sure to say goodbye sis." Hearing that she would be staying there, she managed a shrug.<br>"Its not like I'm fucking going anywhere soon." As the heavy metal door slammed shut, her expression turned deadly serious as her eyes stabbed Prompto. If looks could kill, he would be lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood, just the way she liked it. Her look said 'I'm going to kill you,' or 'say something wrong or sarcastic and I will fucking tear out your throat.' Not that she could.  
>Years ago... Those men kidnapped her and took her to a testing facility, where they injected poison into her on a daily basis to make her immune, they crushed down crystals and injected them into her, thus giving her the powers of ice and darkness. Amongst other things. They pushed her to her physical and mental limits, breaking one small part of her mind at a time. Torture, the worst kind, every kind. She had been through it all. And when they saw that their... 'weapon' was ready, they sent her out for one last test run- kill her family. And she was going to do it, until the girl saw the small baby that had been born to them, and the welcoming arms of her parents she had been brainwashed to think abandoned her.<br>"V... Val... Valdis!" Snapping back to the present she sighed.  
>"Lets get this over with, Prompto." The assassin practically spat poison at his name.<p> 


	42. Chapter 42

42

Even though he'd been against it, the interrogation team stuck in the tubes' needles and stepped back. As she was set up for her interrogation, all Levis did was smile. The team had heard her confess to her crimes and the plans she'd concocted, the deaths of their comrades being one of them. Now, they wanted revenge. Ignis sighed and adjusted his glasses, letting his true opinions be voiced in his head.  
>'There are many better ways to do this... But, she didn't make any conditions on her part.' Something the younger sister had left out in her explanation to her sister? No-one was to harm her sister. Of course, the loop-hole was they couldn't attack her physically. She clearly believed her sister was mentally strong enough to handle anything they threw at her. That, or she believed her sister had more than filled her quota of physical suffering.<br>Too bad she hadn't planned far enough ahead. Prompto sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.  
>"What's a pretty thing like you doing getting mixed up in all of this mess? Let alone instigating it... Look, we know you're a tough girl and we just want some answers. I didn't want to do this, but the higher ups think you and your sister need to compensate the people that your plans affected." Once he finished talking, several screens came down from the ceiling. Each displayed the feed from a camera, each set at different hidden angles in Levis' interrogation chamber. He didn't look too pleased as he began speaking again.<br>"I was against this whole idea... We ask you and your sister questions. If she doesn't answer Ignis, she'll be... tickled by about a thousand or so milliliters of special juice. If YOU don't answer my questions, they send one of the interrogators to loosen her tongue... So..." At this point, Ignis had been explaining the rules of the interrogation to Levis - leaving out that her sister could see her, of course - and the two were done at the same point; finishing up by saying, in perfect unison...  
>"Let's get this session started." Ignis stepped in front of her and asked for the name of one of her subordinates. Of course, Levis shook her head, still smiling as she stated that she'd never sell out her family. One of the interrogators grinned and snapped his fingers.<br>In the viewing room, one of the standby interrogators switched the straps on; the liquid flooding straight into the poor girl's body. Noctis dug his nails into his arms, keeping his eyes shut. No matter what either of them did, this was wrong.  
>In the both chambers, her screams echoed off the walls before she bit her lips until it bled to silence her screams. Whatever was being shot into her body wasn't electricity, she knew that. But, it burned her veins. The juice was turned off... for now.<p> 


	43. Chapter 43

43

Tears appeared in her eyes as she shook her head.  
>"Why should she suffer...? I was the one that killed people... Innocent people! It should be me going through that! Not her..." Tears streamed down her cheeks as her sister screamed. Shutting her eyes she clenched her teeth.<br>"Answer the goddamn question Lev..." Deep down the woman knew her sibling wouldn't sell out any information... Not that it mattered. Everything had been destroyed. Then she remembered...  
>"Don't cry for me sis! I am fine! As long as I am with you, whether I break my leg or my arm, or the sky falls from the Earth! As long as you're with me,... I will always be alright!"<br>Her eyes widened, as she was brought back to the present. That memory... Almost every day, Levis had reminded her of that day. She had tripped her sister and the black haired thought she was hurt so she cried, and she said those words.  
>{Be strong... She would want you to be... It may be over for you, but it ISNT over for her!}<br>Something surprised the man sitting across from her. A chuckle. An amused chuckle. Looking up, she had a sarcastic mocking look on her face.  
>"Torture her all you want. She can take it." The evil smirk remained on her lips as her eyes flashed, simply watching the screen with an emotionless grinning face.<p> 


	44. Chapter 44

44

Thanks to the Bluetooth Ignis and Prompto were using, they both heard this. Notcis and Gladiolus had heard as well, all thanks to the one way mirror. The prince's nails dug deep enough to draw blood. How could someone suddenly act so heartless!?  
>Levis lowered her head, biting her bottom lip. Her sister was waiting for her. She had to be strong. Taking a few deep, shaky breaths, she looked up at her interrogators and smiled. It wasn't cocky, it wasn't teasing. It was a sweet, angelic smile.<br>"If it helps, I'm really sorry about everything I did..." This sent one of the interrogators over the edge. Storming over, he kicked her in the stomach, sending her toppling onto the ground. His blows came one after another, hit after hit. Levis just laid their, quietly grunting as her stomach started to bruise.  
>"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST APOLOGISE AND GET SENT BACK TO YOUR ROOM AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE!? I'LL KILL YOU!" He raise his foot and brought it down onto her ankle, effectively separating the joints. Another scream tore from her lips as the pain shot through her leg and registered in her head. She clenched her eyes shut, managing not to cry.<br>Noctis turned his attention back to Valdis, only to see that same heartless smirk gracing her lips. That absolutely tore it. Storming out of the viewing room, he kicked the door in. Hearing the slam of the metal door, something clicked in Prompto's head. He shook it off as his childhood friend started yelling at the woman he was meant to be interrogating.  
>Without his will, Noctis' eyes turned red and several swords were summoned around him; they were all pointing at Valdis.<br>Sighing, Ignis gestured to the people still in the viewing room. Now a set of screens came down into Levis' room as the ones in Valdis' room were removed. Noctis was now on his knees, asking how Valdis could be so cold when her own sister had been forced to suffer in front of her.  
>Levis gaped, sitting up as the interrogator was forced out of the room. She looked over at Ignis, who simply shrugged.<br>"I thought you had the right to see what was happening."


	45. Chapter 45

45

Valdis was still looking at the screens, and she tilted her head.  
>"Mmm... Remind me to kill that guy later." Then, turning her head to the prince who was know kneeling in front of HER. She was well aware her sister was watching.<br>"How could I be so cruel? How could I be SO CRUEL?" A laugh escaped her lips.  
>"Tell, me, Prince, is being kidnapped when you are merely 5 years old, injected with poison and liquid crystals, being broken and brainwashed to kill your own family after 9 whole years, then 2 years later having them killed when you just start to love them NOT cruel?!" Her smirk was gone as she stared at the swords.<br>"But that made me stronger. And this," The ravenette gestured to the screens.  
>"This may be hurtful, but I know worse could happen. For as long as she lives, I will fight. And I KNOW, like it is engraved in my heart, as long as I live, SHE will fight. For family is the only thing we have left." Her golden eyes flashed.<br>"Now, are you going to let those cock suckers sit in their office and order you, the PRINCE around? You don't want this. I can see it! I can see it in you too!" She looked at Prompto.  
>"And Ignis and Gladiolus."<p>

/Ha you all though she was a heartless bitch XD


	46. Chapter 46

46

Coughing, Levis pulled herself into a sitting position. Her body shook with every ragged breath she took. Looking up at one of the cameras, she smiled sincerely.  
>"Gladiolus, Noctis, I'm sorry... I'm sorry for deceiving you... I mean that, dearly. Ignis, Prompto, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've cause the four of you." As quickly as the smile had come to her face, she glared a death-promising glare that would make her sister proud.<br>"But to anyone ELSE watching this, you can all kiss the palest part of my arse! ESPECIALLY the scum-sucking, dickless sociopaths that tortured and scarred my sister for so long!" Noctis stared wide-eyed at the screens. He'd never fathomed the frail girl that he'd comforted at the ball could say such vulgar things.  
>Standing, the prince's eyes turned blue as his swords returned to where they belonged. Ordering the interrogation to cease, he left the room. The screens in both rooms were removed and the cameras disabled. But, from the viewing room sitting right in the middle of both cells, Gladiolus caught Prompto's hesitation as he left the room.<p>

In a matter of minutes, Levis had stumbled her way back into her sister's cell. Collapsing at her sister's side, she laughed a little, grinning up at the woman she adored.  
>"I never thought I'd love being able to speak so plainly. Ahehe~" Despite the damage inflicted to her body, she was still smiling.<p> 


	47. Chapter 47

47

Chuckling, she looked down at her sister.  
>"Now THAT is the Levis I know." The two laughed, and the woman sighed.<br>"I will hug you in... Three... Two... One..." Click. One of the restraints on her hands fell open and clanked on the ground. Flexing her hand, she then undid the lock on the other, now both her hands were free.  
>"Finally! Uh it was really uncomfortable." The assassin knew they were probably gonna send in guards to put the restraints back on but hey, she couldn't use her powers anyway. And it isn't like she could fight her way out, the injection had somewhat paralysed her. Slowly lifting her heavy arms, she undid the metal straight jacket and dropped it on the floor. The sound was so loud she winced at the clank that echoed through out the room.<br>"I fucking hate metal." Both of them chuckled, and she fiddled with the collar.  
>"Ah, there. Wouldn't want it to look inappropriate would we." Smirking, the woman practically crawled off the chair and sat against the wall, her one leg straight and the other bent with her head back against the wall.<br>"How did it go wrong so fast..." And she didn't mean the Mors Atra plan. She meant their lives.


	48. Chapter 48

48

Crawling over to where her sister resided, the youngest of the two rested her head on her sister's stomach. Closing her eyes, she sighed and shook her head.  
>"I don't know..." Reaching over Valdis' waist, Levis grasped her hand and smiled.<br>"But, hey... We've still got each other. So long as that stays a constant, we can take on the world like we always have!" She grinned a little more as she remembered her younger self saying something similar to the woman whose hand she gripp...ed so tight.  
>Mama... Papa... Nnngh, big sis? Hey, so long as we've got each other, we'll be ok! It's you and me against the world!/ She chuckled at the phrasing she'd used in that memory. That child had no idea how right she ended up being. Giving her older sister's hand another squeeze, Levis yawned.  
>"Val... I think I'm going to get some sleep. I was told that you were injected with something to "keep you in line"... So, I doubt they'll bug us. Good night." Another warm smile crossed her face before she closed her eyes and fell, almost immediately, to sleep.<p>

Hours later, well into the night, the door was quietly opened. The light of the hallway filtered in for a brief moment, the silhouette of a man on full display before he entered and shut the door behind him. His shoes made little to no noise as he made his way over to the two girls, his eyes resting solely on the eldest of the two.  
>"I'm not here to start anything... I just have a few questions." His voice was almost like silk, despite how quiet he was being. The youngest sister didn't even stir, apparently too assured by Valdis' presence to be woken by someone entering the cell. Kneeling before them, he began.<br>"What's your favourite drink?"


	49. Chapter 49

49 - Extended

For a moment she was about to growl at the man. But judging the in the darkness, looking into his eyes and his face expressions, it was true he didn't mean ill.  
>"W-What? You are seriously gonna ask me that NOW?" Her voice was calm, quite, but controlled and with authority.<br>"You gonna put poison in it?" A smirk found its way onto her lips and she scowled.  
>"Well, if its a competition I would say Dr. Pepper beats it every time." It was kind of hilarious how she remained calm and with no hint of humour in her voice. Stroking her sisters hair, as to keep her relaxed and asleep, she glared at the man with a questioning look.<p>

He let out a quiet chuckle and kissed her forehead. As quickly as it happened, he was kneeling before her looking as passive as he had moments ago.  
>"See? That wasn't all that hard. Now, what's your favourite time of day?" His questions were quiet and hardly impersonal. They were just general, childish ones that anyone could come up with. Although, that kiss on the forehead. Where in the seven hells had that come from? Maybe it was just a whim or something?<br>Either way, his voice was passive and level. He didn't seem at all intimidated by her and the corners of his mouth seemed to quirk up a little as he spied her stroking her sister's hair.

Ah God did she wanna put that sucker on his arse when he touched her.  
>"I am positive that is obvious. Night, pitch black, it's when I can see and use my powers." Her golden eyes looked him up and down. Sure, she knew he could be a tease, but well, she didn't know him THAT well. Except the look satisfied look on his face when they stormed the Hookers Club. Ah he was almost mocking her. What did he have to gain by this? Did Noctis or Ignis put him up to this? The poor lad. Pff, what was she talking about. All this was going on in her brain behind the shield of her eyes.<p>

Her sister turned over, curling away from her but keeping close all the same. This time, he leaned in and kissed her temple. Geez, wasn't he making himself comfortable? This time, he let his lips linger for a moment before pulling away. How nice of him. Sensing the sarcasm?  
>"Ok, how about..." As he continued to ask questions and continued to answer them, adding a little bite to every reply, his kisses moved from place to place. The next was on her cheek, then on her jaw hinge, just bellow her ear, all along her jawline and along her neck.<br>The duration of each kiss changed as well, each a little longer than the last. The most recent, a kissed placed right in the middle of her collarbone had lasted about a whole minute!

Remaining as still and as calm as she possible could as she answered his stupid questions, he kissed her every time. His lips kept brushing up against her ivory skin almost made her shiver, but at the same time, this was an enemy, and he was... What the hell WAS he doing? The next question he asked was what colour she like. Answering black as she took off her jumper, folded it and carefully not to wake her sister, she put her head on it. Now the woman saw that he leaned in to kiss her lips, and she grabbed his ear, then his shirt, and held him in mid air until she slammed him into the wall on the opposite side of the room, looking up at him. Still calm and collected.  
>"Look, bucko, I don't know WHAT you're playing at or why, but I am not about to whore my way out of here. And if you think- ah...!" The yellow beneath her veins glowed and flashed and she dropped him, stepping back with clenched teeth. If the woman moved too fast, it would get her blood pumping therefore the liquid rendered it as an attack, so it would also attack nerves and muscles.<br>"Shit..." Holding her chest, she glanced back up at him before looking back at her sister, making sure she hadn't woken up from the transition of her lap to the jacket. All the while, the assassin had forgotten that her jacket covered... Her mark. And all she had on was a boob tube.  
>"What do you want...?"<p>

He stood up, rubbing his head as he came to his senses. A quiet chuckled left his lips as he smiled at her.  
>"Man, you're strong... I was only-" He was cut off when Levis seemed to stir, moving into a sitting position as she rubbed her eye. Unlike Valdis, the younger sister couldn't see diddly squat in the dark. The only way she could tell where her sister happened to be standing was by grasping her leg.<br>"Nnnh... Sis...? What's wrong...?" The man smiled and leaned by the long haired woman's ear.  
>"Just curious about the most wanted woman in the kingdom." Giving the shell of her ear a gentle nip, he took advantage of the young woman grasping the assassin's leg while half asleep and left the two for the night. Who knew that being held captive could be such a pain in the posterior?<p> 


End file.
